max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Turbo Modes/@comment-68.39.171.208-20140105024138/@comment-24.209.202.172-20150908213224
They're ok. But could use some refining and combining. -Max Steel already has a blaster, sword, and a drill as arsenal weapons and a Turbo Pulse as a technique to use with Steel. Why create modes for things he already has? -Again on why create modes for things he already has, Max already has a Turbo Heat Mode which allows him to spit fire, why need a Turbo Dragon Mode? If you really wanted that kind of mode, why not just take all of your modes based around nature and turn it into a Turbo Element Mode, that would give him the powers of all five elementors and anything else related to nature such as your Turbo Ice Mode (which sounds better as Turbo Frost Mode to me), Turbo Plant Mode (which sounds better as Turbo Nature Mode to me) and Turbo Shock Mode (which sounds better as Turbo Lightning Mode to me.) (And electricity/lightning is apart of nature!) -Turbo Modes Beast, Bug, Tank, and Jump sound more like the powers of Extroyer, Makino, and Ven-Ghan copied and pasted on to Max, Extroyer being able to turn into a tiger and a wasp, Makino already having a Tank Mode, and Ven-Ghan already being able to teleport. -Also. Going back to the Bug Mode, doesn't it and Turbo Size Mode just sound similar? If you were a bug, wouldn't you be really small? And if you could control your size, couldn't you become really small? Now I wouldn't mind a Turbo Shrink Mode as long as that was the only mode where you could shrink. It would complement Turbo Titan Mode nicely. Shrinking and growing. -As for Turbo Time Mode and Turbo Shield Mode, there's a lot to talk about there. Turbo Time Mode has to be a powerhouse, and I'm going to say this now, modes like Time Mode would ruin any character and story. Also, making each mode ridiculously powerful would also ruin any character and story. Why? Because, with the power that these kinds of modes seem to posess as you say they do, especially something like Turbo Time Mode, it would turn the character (in this case Max) into a god. In this case a Turbo god. And as cool as it would look, a character being able to take out villains with the clap of his hands is an extremely boring and overpowered character, which would make for a terrible story. Now if Shield Mode wasn't super powerful and could break with a just slightly frustrating amout of difficulty, then yeah, that would be a good defensive mode. But based upon the others it appears that you want it to never break, which would make him virtually untouchable. -Also, you never explained Turbo Spider Mode. Let me guess, it would allow Max to stick to and climb up walls right? -The only modes you've come up with that I would use would be Turbo Ghost Mode, a less powerful Turbo Shield Mode, and then the renames a couple of the renames I had for yours which are Turbo Electric Mode and Turbo Frost Mode. I'm not trying to criticize you. Just a tip for the future, think about these kind of things more and do more research before suggesting things like this. Although part of this is that some of the modes I mentioned hadn't come out yet when this was posted. But a lot it still applies to what you knew and know now. Have a great day and goodbye!